


Unlikely to Happen

by sundaze



Series: One Shots [1]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, addiction tw, alcohol tw, death tw, joshler - Freeform, self harm tw, suicide TW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 14:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4749611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sundaze/pseuds/sundaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Six shots later and I'm still staring at my hands trying to remember how it felt to hold you" -dscovery (tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unlikely to Happen

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING FOR SUICIDE, ALCOHOL, DEATH, AND ADDICTION. 
> 
> So this is really kind of sad but I wrote it in like an hour and I don't think it's bad so yeah. 
> 
> Really there isn't any like fluffy or cute or smutty joshler in this. It's very low key joshler.
> 
> (also possible bisexual Josh Dun or Pansexual Josh Dun or any sexuality Josh Dun really it's up to you what his sexuality could be. how bad could this be.)

Josh felt the cold liquid rush down his throat, burning on its way down. Josh couldn't recall how many shots he's taken, but he kept asking the bartender for more every time he poured the one before down his throat; the stinging sensation not getting any better with each passing drink. 

This was Josh's life. Work, drink, sleep. Everyday. 24/7. 365 days a year. Work. Drink. Sleep. 

Josh drinks the shot in front of him and puts the small glass down onto the counter. His vision is blurry and his hands are shaking. He rests his arms onto the counter and stares at his hands through half opened eyes. It's been two years, to the day, but Josh remembers every single moment about that night. 

The driving. The ice. The slipping and sliding. And, inevitably, the crash. 

Josh curls his fingers into a fist. The accident wasn't his fault in the slightest. 

"Things like this happen in the winter." His mother told him days after the accident. "It's no ones fault. Accidents happen." 

Josh knew she was only trying to help, but she wasn't making anything better. Josh sighed and rolled away from his mother. "Fuck winter." He mumbled to himself before shoving his face into his lover's pillow.

Back to the bar in the present day, Josh uncurls his hands and rubs his face, swearing he felt a pair of hands grasp his hand just then. 

Soon enough, the lights in the bar came up and the other people in the bar slowly staggered their way to the door. Josh sat in his seat for a moment, watching everyone leave. 

A man in a leather jacket pulled keys out of his pants pocket and twirled them around his index finger. Josh hoped he wasn't planning on driving home. Josh doesn't want other people to know the pain he feels. 

A young girl wore a very tight, very short dress with a small black jacket barely covering her shoulders. Josh watched as she and her five inch stilettos left the bar and lit a cigarette, standing on the corner to be picked up by a familiar face or a stranger hoping to take her home. Josh bit his lip and pushed back the thoughts of her life events leading her to that corner on a cold early morning in New York City. 

A woman and a man left hand in hand. Was this their first date? Second? Twentieth? Maybe they're already married. What Josh would do to be married to the love of his life. 

Unfortunately, they were six feet under the ground. 

Josh sighed and left a stack of fives and ones on the counter; not caring if he left too little or too much for the bar tender. He quickly left the building and looked around. He watched the leather jacket guy get onto his Harley and start the bike up. The young girl got into a black sports car with tinted windows and slammed the door. The young couple stood on the curb trying to wave down taxi.

Josh looked down at his feet. The gray, dirty snow enveloping Josh's boots inside them. Josh looked back up the road and watched as three or four cars sped down the wet pavement. 

I could step out in front of the cars. Josh thought to himself. I could step out in front of the cars and end it all. Step out and be done for. Step out and be with you again. 

Josh's face softened a little. He picked up one foot and placed it in the open breakdown lane in front of it, the other foot not following far behind. Soon enough, Josh was standing on the white line dividing the breakdown lane and the road. Just a few more steps. Josh lifted his foot as a tractor trailer came speeding down the road in the opposite lane. 

"What are you doing?!" A voice yelled behind Josh. He quickly turned around and saw a person standing in front of the entrance to the bar Josh had left moments before. Josh had never seen this guy before, and the darkness surrounding him didn't it any easier to see what he looked like. He could see he was a bit on the shorter side and he was pretty skinny. 

Josh opened his mouth to say something, but the fierce cold air stopped his voice from producing a sound. He stood on the white line staring at this stranger with his mouth agape probably looking like a total fool. 

The shadow slowly started approaching Josh. "I know I don't know you, you don't know me, and I might not understand what you're going through right now, but I care and I want to help you." 

Josh took in a deep, shaky breath. He felt warm tears rolls down his freezing cheeks. "It's all pointless..." Josh said with a cracked voice. "This is all worthless..."

The shadow took a few steps closer to Josh. "It's not. Try to think of the small things you might miss out on." 

Josh took a few step towards the shadow man. A few features were becoming more obvious. Dark hair, strong jawline. "Like?"

The man hesitated. "The first warm day after a brutal winter. Your favorite movie. The smell of cut grass. Birds flying south for a new home. Your lover's laugh-"

"My lover is dead." Josh barked back. 

There was a silence for a moment. "A new lover's laugh. The feeling of holding your new lover close. Letting go. Moving on."

Josh laughed melodramatically. "I won't ever have a new love. The only one I've had is gone."

"You haven't been looking for someone new." The shadow retorted. "You have been hung up on the old that you haven't been looking for someone new. Which, I do not blame you for. I wouldn't ever want to get over someone I loved dying. But you won't fix it this way."

Josh knew everyone walking past had come to a stop or was slowing down to see what was going on. He closed his eyes and wiped his cheek, taking another step towards the sidewalk. 

"Or, maybe you're right. You won't ever find someone as good as your former love. But you also do not need to live for someone else. You can live for yourself and make your life all about you and no one else. You need to make yourself happy and you need to be your own happiness. No one else is your happiness." The shadow man paused again. "You do not need to live for someone else." He repeated.

Josh bit his lip and sucked in a breath. The shadow man closed the gap between the two of them and wrapped his arms around Josh's shoulders. Josh returned the action and tightly wrapped his arms around the strangers middle.

The stranger let Josh go and led him over to the sidewalk where he sat Josh against a brick wall. He kneeled in front of Josh so they were face to face.

Josh took in another breath and watched the stranger analyze Josh for any sort of injuries. Josh watched as the man held Josh's hands and rolled his sleeves up to check for slits or burns. As the man held Josh's hands, he got a familiar feeling, like he'd held hands with this man he's never met before.

Once the stranger was sure Josh had no physical damage, he rolled his sleeves down and looked at Josh's face. Josh's eyes went from the man's thick but well kept eyebrows and down to his slightly down turned nose. He had a light five o'clock shadow coming in between his dark pink lips and his nose. The most outstanding feature on this man were his soft and gentle eyes. They were a dark brown, a normal and common eye color, but Josh saw colors in his eyes he's never seen before. Colors he couldn't describe. 

"Are you alright?" He said, his voice a lot higher than Josh thought it was. "Did you hurt yourself?"

Josh shook his head a little and rubbed his face with the hand the man wasn't holding. "N-no. I'm fine." Josh muttered, exhaling sharply and looking around. 

The man nodded and pushed the hair that was sticking to Josh's forehead from sweat away from his face. "It's gonna be okay. One day you're gonna be doing whatever you'll be doing and you'll remember this moment and be happy you saved yourself from doing that."

Josh looked at him funny and shook his head. "You saved me."

The man smiled and shook his head. "Did I decide to step back into the sidewalk, or did you?"

Josh hesitated and shrugged. "Me, I guess."

The stranger smiled and nodded. "Exactly. Now let's get you home." He let Josh's hand go and helped him stand up. 

Once Josh was standing again, he immediately grabbed the strangers hand again. He looked at the others skinny fingers connected to a rather small hand and a wrist with three black tattooed bands. 

"My name is Tyler," the man spoke, pulling Josh from his examination of this strangers hand. "and I will be driving you home tonight." He smiled. He had the nicest smile. 

Josh smirked for a second and broke eye contact with Tyler. He felt his cheeks grow warm and he dropped Tyler's hand and look at the ground. "I'm Josh."

Tyler lead Josh toward where he was parked. Tyler grabbed Josh's hand after a few moments, sending a feeling through Josh's body that he's had a million times before with another lover.

**Author's Note:**

> There are probably a lot of typos and grammar stuff but I'm too lazy to fix it right now. Hopefully they weren't confusing.
> 
> Please leave feedback and all the stuff I love.


End file.
